


All I Need is the Girl

by LizabethSTucker



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizabethSTucker/pseuds/LizabethSTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene for "Yankee White".  Tony and Gibbs discuss getting the new girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need is the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> NavyNCISFF Yahoo Group Episode Challenge.

Tony caught the news bulletin and sucked his breath in so quickly that he felt lightheaded for a moment. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and punched speed-dial number one. The phone rang and rang before it was answered.

“Gibbs.”

“Boss, ZNN just reported a shooting on Air Force One. What the hell happened?”

“Our terrorist made a try for President Bush. He was stopped.”

The usual growly voice had Tony relaxing back into his desk chair. “So I can tell Abby that her White Knight survived to joust another day?”

This earned him a chuckle. “White Knight?”

“That’s one of her newest nicknames for you. That’s what happens when she watches a King Arthur film festival. So what happened?”

Gibbs gave Tony a rundown of the events on the plane.

“So the Secret Service chick did good?”

“Considering everything, she did.” There was a moment of silence between the two men, the air crackling with the usual airport interference. “Tony, what do you think about bringing Kate on with us?”

Tony closed his eyes, glad he was having this conversation with Gibbs over the phone. It made it easier to hide his feelings. “You thinking of asking her to leave the Secret Service?”

“That’s already a done deal. Baer told me that she’s resigned.”

“Because of her and Kerry?”

“Yep.”

“Have you said anything to her yet?”

“No, wanted to hear from you.”

Tony rubbed his face wearily. “It’s true that we need another person. I mean, we’ve done well since Viv left, but with the kind of cases we catch, two people just aren’t enough.”

“Well?”

Tony thought about the beautiful young woman, considering just how hard she would’ve had to work to be on the Presidential detail rather than guarding the First Lady or the daughters. “She needs a lot of training.”

“Think you could handle it?”

“I think we could, Boss. Sure, give her the inspiring speech you gave me.”

Gibbs laughed. “You mean the one about getting your sorry ass to D.C. before Baltimore realized what they were losing?”

“I don’t remember that last bit.” A smile on his face, Tony balanced the cell between his shoulder and his ear while shutting off the computers on his and Gibbs’ desks. “I seem to remember you acting like you were doing Baltimore a favor by taking me off their hands.”

“Go home, DiNozzo. Get some sleep. I’ve got a feeling that you’ll need it.” With that Gibbs hung up.

“Night, Boss,” Tony said softly into the dead phone.

 

March 2009


End file.
